


Piano Lessons

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The Fall (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Humor, Piano, did you know there's a tag in here that's "piano sex"? i just learned that, i rated it teen but they say the f word like twice so i'm sorry, i wonder what that is, this is super romcom-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Stella is a piano teacher and Dani is in very desperate need of lessons. (The Fall AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://distinguishedbaloney.tumblr.com/post/138548504996  
> (Go look at it, it's hilarious)

Stella Gibson was not one to frequent her local library but ever since Velma Jekinson- the mother of one of her most promising pupils- had mentioned that she'd have to take Jenny Jekinson out of her piano lessons because of no way to get her from tutoring to piano, Stella had offered to walk the girl home.

On top of that, Stella figured that thirteen year old Jenny could use an friend after overhearing Mrs. Jekinson's loud telephone conversation where she wished that her little Jenny would get over her “lesbian phase”.

Five minutes early, Stella looked over the community bulletin board, wall papered with fliers and business cards. One in particular caught her eye. Eyebrows drawing together, she reread it several times before letting out a short, sharp laugh.

_**Wanted:**_ (it read) ** _Piano Lessons_**

_**Hi. I am Dani and I need to learn how to play the piano before next Saturday. My parents have been paying for me to get piano lessons every week for the last twenty years but I never actually attended any of the lessons and I spent the money on candles instead. Now they want me to play Beethoven's 5 th Symphony at their wedding anniversary next Saturday.** _

_**If you can teach me, be here tomorrow at 11:06am with a grand piano. I am a fast learner (I once memorized the lyrics to MMMBop by Hanson in less then eight hours) so I am pretty sure I will pick it up quickly. In return I can teach you some cool basketball moves or tell you some facts about crime statistics. Whichever you prefer. Not both, though.** _

_**Dani** _

And the poster below began, “For Sale: Candles (1997-Present) Hi. I am Dani and I am selling my candle collection.”

“Are you going to teach Dani?” Jenny's voice startled her slightly. The girl had appeared at her elbow silently, bag in hand.

“You know her?” asked Stella.

“Yeah,” Jenny nodded, “She's a copper. Once told Jaime to get lost when he was kicking around my books.”

Stella gave Jenny a tight lipped smile, putting a hand on her shoulder, “Does you mother know about this?”

“Nah, it was just one time, and Dani scared him good,”  replied Jenny as they began their walk back to Stella's house.

Stella had converted the front two rooms into a studio and waiting room, perfect for lessons in both the piano and the violin, and her nearly flawless technique had made her one of the most sought after instructions in the city.  

“I didn't know police officers could be so pretty,” Jenny shyly commented as she followed Stella inside.

* * *

 

Dani Ferrington fidgeted in the sunlit entryway of the library the next morning. The poster was a stupid idea, almost as stupid as lying to her parents for all these years. Crossing her arms, she slumped against the wall, sliding down it. This was a stupid idea, if only she hadn't gotten all those fancy ideas after going to the symphony, but she'd been ten! It wasn't her fault that that pianist was gorgeous and-

“Are you Dani?” a voice said above her.

Opening her eyes, Dani first saw a pair of high heels, then a slim pencil skirt, then a pink blouse, and a blonde haired woman looking down on her.

“Uh,” Dani scrambled to her feet, and stuck her hand out, “Yeah! Dani Ferrington! Is this about the poster? For piano lessons?”

The woman shook it firmly, “Stella Gibson, and yes. I couldn't quite fit a grand piano through the doors, though, so we'll have to go back to my studio.”

Dani nodded, “Yeah, thank you so much-”

“I'm not promising miracles,” Stella interrupted, then looked over Dani appraisingly, “But we'll see what we can do.”

“I took lessons for a week,” Dani explained once they'd walked back to Stella's house, “But I was too fidgety so I bought scented candles instead.”

“So I read,” Stella replied, “Why don't you take a seat at the piano.”

Dani felt under dressed in her weekend jeans and sweatshirt. The piano was glossy black, matching the rest of the furniture, a contrast to the soft blue curtains and accents.

Sitting next to her on the bench, Stella set several pages of sheet music in front of them. Dani gaped at the papers.

“This is for Beethoven's Fifth?! They look like ants!” She cried, “There's so many and this is hopeless!”

Stella shuffled the papers around so another was on top, “I'd like to offer this as an alternative. It has a simpler repetition- much like MmmBop- but still sounds impressive to the untrained ear.”

Dani glanced at Stella who, aside from arching an eyebrow, looked serious. Was she teasing her?

“Okay, how does this one go?” she asked.

And Stella began to play.

Dani became acutely aware of how close they were, and how beautiful Stella was in this light, as the notes of “All I Ask Of You” filled the room. It was enchanting. Taken in, she didn't notice her mouth go slightly slack.

“Wow,” she whispered as Stella finished.

“And now, you,” Stella swung around, getting off the bench, “Sit up straight, with your feet flat on the floor, shoulders relaxed.”

Dani snapped to attention, “Yes, Ma'am.”

There was a short snort of laughter behind her, and Dani took it as a point in her favor.

Stella moved behind her, taking Dani by the wrist to place her hand on the keys.

“Before you play, or even learn how to read notes, you must have the correct hand positions,” she said, carefully positioning Dani's fingers.

And suddenly, Dani forgot how to breathe. As Stella leaned over her, a piece of blonde hair fell to the side of Dani's face and she tried to take a breath. Breathing was somehow a worse idea then not breathing, as she then had a nose full of perfume.

Just as gently as Stella arranged Dani's right hand, she arranged the left, placing each finger on the correct key.

“Got it?” she asked, leaning forward to look Dani in the eyes, intoxicatingly close.

Dani nodded and tried to focus on the black and white spotted page in front of her.

Two hours later, Dani was stiff from sitting up straight and ridiculously turned on from Stella's strict ways.

“That's enough for today,” Stella said, “If you're free after six in the evening this week, we can continue.”

“Yeah, that would work,” Dani got up, rubbing her hands on her trousers, “Thank you again, so much.”

Stella waved a hand, “Think nothing of it. I enjoy a good challenge, and you certainly are one.”

Dani smiled back, “See you tomorrow then?”

“Until tomorrow,”

* * *

 

Ten minutes to six, Stella put her kettle on and leaned into the hall mirror to check her hair and reapply her lipstick. She'd done this a half hour ago and, realizing this, froze, hands still twisted in her hair.

She hadn't been this fussy and nervous in who knew how long. Not for her last date (a disaster) and never for a student.

But Dani wasn't exactly a student, not properly with an hourly rate and an expectation of professionalism. She was here for a week, then gone.

The door bell rang,breaking her from her thoughts.

Tilting her chin up, Stella smoothed her hair one last time and went to answer.

* * *

 

“Wine?” Stella asked as the third night of their lessons was drawing to a close.

“Sure, thanks,” Dani had made sure to look at least a little presentable after their initial lesson. Tonight she'd packed a pair of darker jeans and a sweater to change into after work, and if she wasn't mistaken Stella might have check her out on the way in.

Maybe.

Following Stella into the kitchen, Dani caught herself humming the song she'd spent the past hour trying to learn.

“It get's in there, doesn't it?” Stella said, tossing a look over her shoulder, “Red or white?”

Dani shrugged, “Whatever you like,”

“A pink then,” uncorking the bottle, she poured two glasses, passing one to Dani.

Their fingers brushed in the hand off, sending a jolt through Dani. She quickly took a sip.

“Do you teach full time?” Dani asked.

“Yes, but it's mostly children of well to do families. Do you have any children?” Stella said.

“No, maybe someday, but not right now.”

Stella swilled her wine in the glass, “Do you have a man?”

“A man?” Dani gave a little laugh, “No, no. Uh, I'm gay.”

Eyes instantly flicking up to meet Dani's, Stella's mouth lifted into the smallest smile. It was tiny, but Dani saw it.

Of course, it was then that the phone chose to ring, causing them both to jump from their shared moment back to the real world.

“Mrs. Pertersen,” Stella said flatly as she answered, “Unfortunately, office hours ended at five.”

Dani set her glass on the counter, taking this opportunity to leave. Waving good bye, she quickly gathered her things, shutting the door behind her. It was only in the cool night air that she realized how hot her face felt.

* * *

 

Day four came and Stella was shamelessly taking the opportunity to correct Dani's hand positions as an excuse to sit close to her. Dani's thigh pressing against her own on the bench, Stella felt a light all over. Dani had left far to fast the night before, just as things had been getting interesting.

“You've almost got it,” she urged, “You have everything correct, it's just putting it all together.”

That's when Dani lifted her head, suddenly leaning forward to kiss Stella. But the unexpected movement and forward force took Stella by surprise, knocking them both backwards. They fell off the bench, into a jumbled heap on the floor. 

Stella groaned.

“Fuck!” Dani cried, getting up in such a hurry that she hit her head on the bench.

“I'm so sorry,” she said, rubbing her head and helping Stella up, “That was a mistake, I shouldn't- I should go.”

“Dani, wait- !” still dazed from the fall, Stella reached out for her, but Dani was already out the door.

As the door smacked shut, Stella sighed, dropping into a chair.

* * *

 

Dani lay on her bed, eyes closed, the previous night's events replaying again and again behind her eyelids. Why did she ever think this would work? The candles, the piano lessons, the kiss... It was all because of that pianist she'd seen when she was ten.

One trip to the symphony and ten year old Dani had gotten it in her head that she too wanted to play the piano. The piano soloist had probably been her second crush, if she was being honest with her self.

With a start, Dani sat up. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed a chair and pulled it to her closet. Madly, she tossed a box from her top closet shelf onto her bed, then began digging though it.

Did she still have it? It had been twenty years ago. Dani looked through old school folders, odd papers that she really didn't need to keep, until she found the journal she'd kept for a month. Flipping through the pages, a folded piece of yellowing paper fell out.

Holding it up to the light, Dani read, _London Symphony Orchestra, Dec. 3_ _rd_ _, 1997_.

* * *

 

It wasn't hard to find the anniversary party. James and Colleen Ferrington's 50th wedding anniversary announcement was published in the personal announcements section of the newspaper and Stella already knew the date of the party.

What was more difficult, was forcing herself to take a cab to the hall the party was being held, walking up the steps, and blending into the background, waiting for the entertainment. But she did, as silly as it felt. And Dani, pale as a sheet, managed to pull off the charade, playing “All I Ask Of You” with only two mistakes.

“Excuse me,” Stella flagged down a young man in a tie, bearing a tray, “Could you pass along a message to that women over there? The one by the piano. Tell her to meet Stella in the garden.”

She didn't have to wait long. Dani, half running, almost crashed into her behind the beginnings of the hedge.

“I'm so sorry!” gasped Dani, “I almost did it again.”

“No harm,” Stella said, “You did well in there.”

“It was fucking dumb luck- I mean freaking dumb luck,” Dani replied, with a sigh.

Stella smiled, “How is your head?”

“I've done worse. How about you? I'm so, so sorry, I shouldn't have-”

“Nonsense,” Stella cut her off, “Stop apologizing.”

“But I feel like I took advantage of your generosity-”

And with that, Stella grabbed the front of Dani's blazer and pulled her in for a kiss. This one longer and far more balanced then the last.

“Now we're even,” she whispered as they broke apart.

“Okay,” Dani whispered in reply, “Um, we should maybe go get coffee some time?”

“I'd like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They smiled, walking around the garden quietly.

“Why did you want to learn piano,” Stella asked, after a moment, “All those years ago?”

“I saw the London Symphony,” Dani explained, smiling slyly as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, “And I fell in love with this one pianist. She was amazing and I wanted to play the piano just like her.”

She handed the paper to Stella, who looked confused, “And what am I looking at?”

Dani flipped it open and pointed to a single line.

_Piano Concerto No.1 In B Flat Minor, Op.23, by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Piano Solo Performed by Stella Gibson_


End file.
